


Two Bullets Left

by AngelCuttingOnions



Series: Sum zombie shit ig [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Mercy Killing, My friend got mad at me for writing this, Oops, Zombie Apocalypse, no I’m not, sorry Amara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCuttingOnions/pseuds/AngelCuttingOnions
Summary: He was supposed to watch her, toprotect her.It was his only job.





	Two Bullets Left

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y’all have an idea, Kayla is about twelve, long brown hair and brown eyes. Aryn is 19-20 with brown eyes and fuckin dark hair. I’ll be posting pictures on my tumblr eventually but ya boi has no idea how to link shit so lemme know that please-

Their mom and dad didn't fucking come back. They went out for a supply run and they didn't come back. They were doing okay at keeping those _things_ out until their parents left. He was supposed to watch her, to _protect her._ It was his only job. They were looking outside through the only window no one had completely boarded up. It was exactly twelve hours after they were supposed to have returned. They saw movement outside. 

"Mom." Kayla sounded relieved. Aryn let himself relax a little bit. It was dark outside but they could just make out their mothers shape. Their dad wasn't in sight though, and that's what concerned him. Before he could do it, Kayla was unlocking the door. The second she pulled it open, Aryn realized something was wrong. "Kayla no!" 

He wasn't fast enough. The thing that used to be their mother reached for Kayla's arm. The scratch wasn't deep, but it was deep enough to draw blood. Aryn pulled Kayla back inside and closed and locked the door. Kayla was clutching her arm to her chest, eyes widened in horror. She brought her gaze from the door to her brother. He didn't know what he could say. He was sorry. He wasn't fast enough. Oh god that was his baby sister. 

*** 

The siblings were holed up in the living room, waiting it out. They had a gas stove so Aryn pulled out the stuff to make hot chocolate, then draped a blanket around his sister's shoulders. They sat in silence for a while, until Kayla spoke quietly. "What do you think it's like? Being dead, I mean."

"I'm not sure Kiki, but whatever it's like... you'll be safe."

"I'm not even sure if I believe in life after death, yaknow? But at the same time I hope there is. I can't imagine just being gone." 

"Well if you're just gone, there's nothing to imagine." Aryn raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh fuck off, jerk." Kayla smiled and sipped her cocoa. 

"Hey, language." 

"It's the apocalypse Ary. I'm allowed to swear at least once before I- before I'm gone." 

"I suppose I'll allow it." He rolled his eyes and sighed. Both the siblings laughed quietly. Kayla leaned against her brother, her shoulders shaking with held back sobs. Aryn pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head, trying to blink back his own unshed tears. 

"Ary, I'm scared." 

"I know Kiki, I am too." 

Aryn started humming tunelessly, just a soothing noise for them both. The next time Kayla tried to speak, it came out as a wordless growl. Aryn took a shuddering breath, then reached for the pistol their parents left for them. The sound was going to draw every one of those things in hearing range to them, but he didn't care. He had two bullets left, and he was going to use them both. Aryn pressed one last kiss to the top of Kayla's head, and fired.


End file.
